


True love lives

by 89th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Children, Dirty Talk, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Insecure Steve, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Superhusbands, but no actual superheroing, caring for a baby, family values
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/89th/pseuds/89th
Summary: Детство Сары продлится не так уж долго и им хочется насладиться каждым его моментом, сформировать по-настоящему крепкую связь с дочерью, но, в тоже время, Стив понимает, что периодически им нужна небольшая передышка, не потому что их ребенок им в тягость, нет, а потому что будучи родителем, очень сложно объективно оценить свои усилия и эмоциональные ресурсы и крайне важно время от времени давать себе отпустить ситуацию и ни о чем не волноваться.





	True love lives

**Author's Note:**

> Плод моих стояний в пробках по дороге на работу и с работы. Очень хотелось дать им конец, которого они заслуживают.
> 
> American Adoptions* - самое крупное в США агентство по вопросам усыновления.
> 
> не бечено, так что заранее извиняюсь за кровь из глаз из-за ошибок

Второй раз за ночь плач раздается в 3:12 утра. Стив поднимается с постели, берет малышку на руки, успокаивающе покачивает и, шепотом разговаривая с ней, продвигается к приборной панели, где Пятница уже доготавливает смесь. Собственно, с некоторых пор так выглядит их комната: к большой двуспальной кровати присоединен просторный отсек для дочери (отдельная детская кроватка оказалась бесполезной и в их случае), возле окна располагается изобретенная и установленная, естественно, Тони приборная панель, в которую было встроено все для нужд новорожденного ребенка, а на всех горизонтальных поверхностях так или иначе лежат детские вещи и разные приспособления.  


\- Чш-ш, доброе утро, красавица, - приглушенным голосом и с нежной улыбкой Стив разговаривает с дочерью, помогая ей держать бутылочку, пока та блаженно кряхтит у него на руках, - вот так, и даже папу не разбудили, - он продолжает качать малышку, расхаживая по комнате, пока та ест. После этого он еще около получаса общается с ней, качая и успокаивая до тех пор, пока Сара наконец не засыпает у него на руках.  


Стив брал на себя, конечно, больше в плане ухода за дочерью, в силу своей выносливости, но Тони, родительский энтузиазм, осознанность и любовь которого были ничуть не меньше, так же не упускал возможности периодически вставать посреди ночи и уделять внимание малышке. А поскольку у Стива очень чуткий сон, зачастую они разделяли эти моменты вдвоем. Пока Тони кормил дочь, стоя перед окном и глядя на освещенный луной двор, тот мог подойти и приобнять его сзади, положив подбородок на макушку, а иногда, проснувшись, обнаруживал Тони сидящим в кровати с Сарой на руках и тогда он просто клал руку мужу на бедро, мягко поглаживая и поддерживая зрительный контакт с обоими.  
У Сары резались зубы, что сопровождалось высокой температурой и постоянным плачем, у Тони был аврал в ЩИТе, поэтому последние четверо суток Стив почти не спал, полностью взяв на себя ночное кормление и, по большей части, успокаивание дочери, чтобы Тони мог отдохнуть и выспаться.  
Эта ночь выдалась наиболее спокойной за последние несколько дней, поэтому неудивительно, что Стив проспал до 2 часов дня. И, видимо, Тони пришел на подмогу под утро, потому что с 3 часов он так больше и не вставал. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что один в комнате и долёживал остатки сна, пока в спальню не вернулся Тони с бодрой Сарой на руках.  


\- Доброе утро, супер-папочка, - он подходит к кровати, садит малышку посередине и ложится рядом, - наконец папа проснулся, да, моя хорошая? - разговаривает Тони с ней, на что та неразборчиво что-то лепечет - как спалось? - обращается он к Стиву.  


\- Замечательно, - отвечает Стив. И Тони не сомневается в его словах - видно, что он в хорошем расположении духа и выглядит отдохнувшим, так что Тони ненароком начинает любоваться мужем: мягкие черты лица, ясные глаза, сияющая кожа, несколько прядей седых волос спереди и на висках, которые делают его только привлекательнее, как и неглубокие носогубные морщины. Солнечный свет, льющийся в комнату из панорамных окон подсвечивает невидимые кончики его длинных ресниц, линия роста волос, переходящая в недлинные ровные бакенбарды красиво обрамляет овал лица, пухлая нижняя губа оттеняет его гладкий круглый подбородок. В это время Сара тянется к его лицу своими крошечными ручками, хватая за нос, а другой рукой щупает бровь, пока Тони наблюдает за ними. Стив начинает резко двигать бровями с целью впечатлить дочь и у него получается. Та удивленно смотрит на него своими карими глазами, пытаясь поймать движущихся "гусениц":  


\- П-па-па, - отрывисто, но разборчиво выдает она, хмурясь, и они с Тони поднимают друг на друга удивленные взгляды. Тони широко улыбается.  
Лет семь назад они и подумать не могли, что из таких как они могут получится нормальные родители. И, тем не менее, в какой-то момент, когда годовщина их брака перевалила за 5 лет, а общее время отношений за все 10, для Стива, хотя на самом деле, понимает он сейчас, для них обоих тогда стало очевидным, что им чего-то не хватает. И довольно очевидно, чего именно.Так что, когда чуть больше года назад Стив прямо сказал, что хочет детей, Тони обыденно, так, словно это не было одним из серьезнейших решений в их жизни, ответил:  


\- Суррогатная мать - не вариант, сразу говорю. Пятница, очисти среду до обеда и оповести Нью-Йоркский офис American Adoptions* о нашем визите.  


\- Будет сделано, босс, - в своей дерзкой манере отвечает она.  


Они выжидающе посмотрели друг на друга, с полуулыбками и прищуром, а затем Стив потянулся к Тони и начал нежно его целовать. Забравшись к мужу на колени, Тони обхватил его руками за шею и начал углублять поцелуй, сильные ладони Стива легли ему на бедра. Через некоторое время они прервали поцелуй, чтобы немного отдышаться, завороженно глядя друг на друга. У нас будет ребенок, взволнованно думал Стив, его глаза живо блестели в полумраке спальни. Тони выключил кино, за просмотром которого они планировали провести вечер и все продолжилось в понятном направлении.  
И вот, спустя год, за который им пришлось преодолеть множество трудностей, слышать, как их дочь произносит первое слово, кажется действительно каким-то чудом.  
Заметив на Саре свежие выходные ползунки, под которыми отчетливо виднелся памперс, Стив вопросительно поднимает бровь:  
\- Мы сегодня куда-то идем?  
\- Мы - нет, - с хитрецой отвечает Тони, - а вот кое-кто взрослый и самостоятельный идет гулять с Баки и Нат, а папе с мамой нужно заняться делами.  
\- М-м, и какими же? - с наигранным удивлением интересуется Стив.  
\- Ну не знаю, - отвечает Тони, - друг другом, например, - затихает он и тянется к мужу за быстрым, но все же нескромным поцелуем, пока в этот момент Сара, приметив поблизости густую темную шевелюру второго отца, вцепляется ему в волосы, из-за чего из него вырывается громкое "Ау" и они смеются - а теперь вставай и иди обедать, там все готово. А мы пока соберемся. Баки с Наташей должны прийти к трем, - командует он, легким движением поднимает Сару с кровати и та теперь медвежонком свисает с его рук, абсолютно не протестуя - эта картина умиляет Стива до глубины души - и они выходят из комнаты.

 

 

Пока Тони дает инструкции Наташе с Баки, Стив увлеченно играет с дочерью: кружит и слегка подкидывает ее в руках, искренне говорит ей что-то осмысленное, как взрослой, немного щекочет, чем вызывает беззубый смех, отчего сам светится счастьем, в общем, пытается вытянуть из оставшегося времени максимум, потому что знает, как соскучится по ней за эти несколько часов.  
Детство Сары продлится не так уж долго и им хочется насладиться каждым его моментом, сформировать по-настоящему крепкую связь с дочерью, но, в тоже время, Стив понимает, что периодически им нужна небольшая передышка, не потому что их ребенок им в тягость, нет, а потому что будучи родителем, очень сложно объективно оценить свои усилия и эмоциональные ресурсы и крайне важно время от времени давать себе отпустить ситуацию и ни о чем не волноваться. И с этим, как никто другой, ему помогает Тони - он умеет понять, когда Стиву стоит передать Сару ему и пойти освежить голову в зале или на пробежке, порисовать или почитать книгу, сходить с Сэмом и Баки на бейсбольный матч или неиронично провести с Наташей вечер в духе лучших подруг - с пиццей, хорошим фильмом и масками на лицах. Тони четко понимает, когда им нужно побыть вдвоем и уделить внимание друг другу. И Стив все это очень ценит, ведь, будь его воля, он бы, не переставая, трудился во благо будущего их семьи, добиваясь того, чтобы все работало как часы. Тогда как, на самом деле, умение Тони вовремя остановить этот бронепоезд по имени Стив Роджерс - один из важнейших механизмов в устройстве их семьи. Так что, когда Тони говорит, что Сара проведет день с Наташей и Баки, это решение обсуждению не подлежит (так же, например, как когда Стив говорит, что им нужно лечь в 10, потому что рано утром Тони с Сарой нужно на массаж для грудчичков, а Стиву на инспекцию в ЩИТ).  
\- И никакого-  
\- Сладкого, - хором за Тони повторили Барнс с Наташей, - успокойся, папаша, мы умеем обращаться с годовалыми детьми, - поддразнивая добавила Нат. Кто и как их этому научил, учитывая специфику их прошлого, Тони уточнять не стал. Стив наконец подходит к ним, Тони забирает малышку себе на руки, чтобы на прощание нежно поцеловать в височек, попутно вдыхая сладкий детский запах на макушке, и затем садит Сару в закрепленный на Баки слинг. На Наташе рюкзак со всем необходимым.  
\- Хей, малышка, - Баки нежно улыбается девочке, - давно мы с тобой не виделись, ты просто огромная стала, - Наташа молча улыбается, глядя на это, а Стив с Тони странно поглядывают на них. Сара в растерянности, но каких-то признаков недовольства пока не проявляет.  
\- Ну просто прелесть, - подшучивает Старк, - у нас с Нат прямо слабость к суперсолдатам с детьми, - на это Барнс, улыбаясь, закатывает глаза.  
Стив подходит к Наташе приобнять и поцеловать в щеку на прощание, Тони и Баки обмениваются рукопожатием.

 

 

\- Чем займемся? - с намеком спрашивает Старк, подходя к Стиву, который стоит к нему лицом, оперевшись на раковину, и вытирает руки после мытья посуды. Тони кладет ладони ему на бедра и выжидающе смотрит снизу вверх. Стив наклоняется, мягко касается его губ своими и начинает целовать, на что Тони начинает углублять поцелуй, вплетая руки Стиву в волосы, массируя кожу головы. Стив с приятным нажимом берет мужа за талию, притягивая ближе, так что теперь они стоят вплотную друг к другу, затем прерывает поцелуй и, опуская голову, вдыхает за ухом и произносит:  
\- Ты так вкусно пахнешь, Тони, как ты умудряешься так хорошо выглядеть-  
\- Себя-то видел, - дрожащим голосом отвечает он, на что Стив непроизвольно хмыкает, - есть возражения?  
\- Тебе виднее, - отмахивается он, - ты хочешь?  
\- Незаметно? - намекает Старк на легкую эрекцию, упирающуюся Стиву в бедро. - А что, Стив? С чего бы мне не хотеть своего горячего мужа?  
\- Ну на счет последнего я бы поспорил, - с поднятой бровью заявляет Стив.  
\- Ты - что? - шокировано переспрашивает Тони и не дожидаясь ответа продолжает, - Капитан Америка утверждает, что не сексуальный? Кажется, ткань мироздания трещит по швам, нужно срочно звонить Стрэнджу, - тараторит тот. Стив с усмешкой закатывает глаза и снова притягивает Тони, пытаясь заткнуть собственным ртом и тот поначалу не без удовольствия отвечает, но затем все же отрывается и снова начинает говорить, - ну уж нет, ты не отвертишься, - деловым тоном заявляет он. По Стиву он мог сказать, что тот действительно хочет. За столько лет он, естественно, научился считывать малейшие реакции тела мужа и те формулировки и полутона его голоса, которыми он выражает вербальное согласие. Так что, да, с либидо у Роджерса все в порядке, это самое либидо сейчас приятной твердостью упиралось ему в бедро, щеки порозовели, от тела исходил характерный жар, дыхание участилось, руки отчаянно искали, за что подержать и что сжать, в общем, во всем - обычный возбужденный Стив. Но что за странные разговоры?  
\- Это просто, - наконец начал он, понимая, что уже никуда не деться, - боже, это так глупо, но... - Тони внимательно слушает, успокоив руки и положив их Стиву на грудь, - ты знаешь, что я неприхотлив в таких вещах и так всегда было и я не чувствовал себя как-то не так по этому поводу, но сейчас, эм, я смотрю на тебя и... ты всегда такой ухоженный, хорошо пахнешь, борода в идеальном состоянии, одежда всегда подобрана так, что подчеркивает твою аккуратную фигуру, - на последней фразе он проводит ладонями от талии Тони к лопаткам, оглаживая плечи, и смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой. Тони тянется к нему и, улыбаясь, легонько кусает за подбородок, оставляя там пару коротких поцелуев. Стив, тем временем, продолжает:  
\- Ну, и, ты знаешь, у меня половина рубашек в детской отрыжке, которую невозможно свести, - мечтательно произносит он, уже более уверенно - и еще- нет, ты смейся, чего уж там, - одобрительно добавляет он и улыбается сам, чувствуя, как теперь уже прижатый лицом к его груди Тони пытается сдержать смешки, - так вот, еще у меня ноздри настолько выжжены запахом детских какашек, что едва ли я теперь могу понять, когда нашей дочери нужно менять подгузник, - горячие отрывистые выдохи смеха продолжали покрывать его шею, - поэтому, как ты понимаешь, нужно не просто принюхаться, не-ет, в моем случае уже нельзя схалтурить - нюхнуть разок издалека и успокоится - нужно прижаться лицом к этой маленькой заднице и хорошенько затянуться, - он глубоко вдыхает в качестве иллюстрации, - вот это, дорогой, и есть безусловная родительская любовь. Потому что, хоть я и люблю тебя, я не нюхаю твою задницу, - Тони издает долгий высокий звук, вцепившись зубами ему в плечо прямо через рубашку - чтобы проверить, не обделался ли ты. Я, может быть, и лижу ее время от времени, но не нюхаю, это, знаешь ли, противно, - заканчивает он свой неожиданный монолог молодой мамочки.  
Тони наконец поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него с улыбкой от уха до уха и красными, мокрыми от смеха глазами:  
\- Блядь, Стив, - с ноткой некоего восхищения произносит он, - ну ты даешь.  
После небольшой паузы, выделенной на смотрение друг на друга и понимание всего, о чем думает другой, они снова начинают целоваться. Стив теперь более настойчивый и раскрепощенный, его действия более решительные, он опускает правую руку с талии Тони ему на задницу и, крепко сжимая ягодицу, ведет их в спальню. Тони, не в силах перестать улыбаться в поцелуй, думает о том, что разговор пошел на пользу, но это лишь полдела.  
\- Ты бы так не стрессовал, а то еще молоко пропадет, - задыхаясь, произносит он Стиву в рот и тот сильно щипает его за зад. - Ауч! - возмущается он, чувствуя улыбку мужа на своих губах.

 

 

Стив лежит на спине, раскинув ноги, одна рука за головой, вторая сжимает простынь, полностью одетый Тони сидит у него между ног, двигая двумя пальцами в его заднице, пока другой рукой дрочит ему в том же темпе, сопровождая все это разговорами о том, что еще он хотел бы с ним сделать, прямо в офисе ЩИТа, как Стив горяч, как он любит его большие руки, великолепные твердые бедра и круглый зад, как он хочет трахнуть его дразняще приоткрытый рот и кончить ему на лицо. На последних репликах дыхание Стива окончательно сбивается и переходит в постанывания.  
\- Давай, дорогой, покажи мне, как тебе нравится - низко подначивает Тони и начинает беспрерывно глубоко массировать простату круговыми движениями, не переставая дрочить. Стив держится еще несколько секунд и молча кончает, немного выгибаясь, сжимая двумя руками подушку над головой. Тони продолжает стимуляцию до тех пор, пока тело Стива не расслабляется, а мышцы ануса не перестают сжиматься вокруг пальцев.  
Пока он приходит в себя, Тони, уже сильно возбужденный и вспотевший, освобождает член из штанов и начинает дрочить вид румяного изнуренного Стива, который смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век. Отдышавшись, он принимает полусидячее положение, оперевшись на изголовье кровати и подложив под спину подушку, затем берет Тони за пояс джинсов и тянет на себя, так что его член теперь у него перед носом.  
\- Полегче, жеребец, - задыхаясь, реагирует тот. Стив берет в рот головку, аккуратно поглаживая рукой ствол, посасывает, затем выпускает, немного дует и теперь уже вбирает глубоко. Тони кладет руку ему на затылок и начинает ритмично трахать, благо, физические возможности Стива позволяют этому длиться достаточно долго. Через некоторое время Стив решает использовать несколько своих любимых приемов. Перехватывая контроль на себя, он крепко берет Тони за бедра и вбирает до самого основания, так что утыкается носом в лобок, затем горячо выдыхает и высовывает язык, чтобы пощекотать гладко выбритую мошонку, пока руками раздвигает ягодицы и проводит между ними пальцем, слегка потирая чувствительный сфинктер, но не проникая внутрь. Тони постанывает, приокрыв рот, а Стив продолжает сосать. Потом он выпускает до головки и плавными мазками, не отрываясь, облизывает уздечку, несколько раз обводит кончиком языка ободок, одной рукой водит по члену, другой нежно потягивает и массирует яйца - Тони над ним уже подрагивает и задыхается, схватившись за спинку кровати - Стив облизывает по всей длине от основания до головки, вновь спускается и посасывает мошонку, продолжая дрочить. Затем он отрывается от промежности мужа, кладет голову на изголовье, одной рукой крепко держа ослабевающего Тони за бедро, и просто дрочит в одном темпе, подставив лицо и самодовольно глядя мужу прямо в глаза. Напряженно наблюдая за этой эротичной картиной сверху вниз, Тони проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Стива и наконец кончает. Тот аккуратно облизывается с дразнящей полуулыбкой и проглатывает, продолжая дрочить еще несколько секунд, затем отпускает Тони и тот обессиленно ложиться на него, утыкаясь лицом в шею, горячо дыша. Стив запускает руки ему под футболку и тянет наверх, чтобы снять и откинуть на ближайшую от кровати поверхность, перед этим ей же вытерев лицо, грудь и живот от спермы, затем стягивает с мужа джинсы с бельем. Он остается лежать на нем, пока Стив массирует вспотевший кудрявый затылок и гладит по спине, бокам и бедрам, наслаждаясь посткоитальной близостью. Через пару минут Тони немного приподнимается на локтях и тянется к губам Стива, чтобы разделить с ним ласковый поцелуй.  
\- Лучше? - спрашивает он, обхватив ладонью его лицо, поглаживает лоб большим пальцем, ощущая между бедер легкую эрекцию мужа, которая самого Стива не беспокоит.  
\- Да, - честно отвечает тот с блаженной улыбкой, подаваясь на встречу прикосновению.


End file.
